Strength of Ninjutsu
by Dark Signer
Summary: After the sealing of the Kyuubi, Naruto is thrown into the sewers. He is rescued, however, by a large rat and four turtles. Watch as he grows up under his new family, and unravels the mysteries of the world.


**Greetings and salutations everyone. This is Dark Signer, with a brand spankin' new story.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Naruto, or TMNT**

**Chapter 1:Discovery**

In Konohagakure, the shinobi village hidden in the leaves, the reinstated Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen; sitting in his office looked at the bassinet in his office. Lying in that bassinet was Naruto Uzumaki the Jinjuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, sleeping soundly hours after having the demon fox sealed inside himself by the late Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, his father. Since then, he had tried to convince the Shinobi and Citizen Council of the village that the boy was neither the Kyuubi reincarnated nor a possible danger to the village. Most of which fell on deaf ears to the majority of the council as most had lost countless numbers of either friends or family members in the battle against the demon fox. However, Sarutobi had managed to get across that he would not tolerate any action against the infant and that a law would be passed that no one would speak of the Kyuubi being sealed inside the boy or that they would be able to tell anyone outside of the council chamber of what transpired. Any circumventing or defiance would be looked upon as going against the Hokage's orders and that person or party would face death as a punishment. Not everyone saw the boy as a threat; some looked upon it with opportunity, such as his war advisor Danzo. The old War Hawk and an acquaintance of Sarutobi's, saw the boy as the perfect weapon-in-the-making and advocated to have him be made into the perfect tool for the village to use against opposing nations. Sarutobi shot his vote down before it could be given anymore consideration by the already troubled council. The Sandaime felt it wrapped up in all, alright. However, what lay in the future for the boy was anybody's guess.

The Hokage was interrupted by his thoughts by a knock at the door to his office. It was late but the Sandaime guessed his advisors with more protests over his rule by the citizens on the council. Sighing, he adjusted his seating before calling out to whoever was there.

"Enter."

The door opened and in strode Danzo Shimura. The bandaged, limping, man walked in before his only good eye seemed to concentrate on Naruto's bassinet before moving to set upon Hiruzen, his old comrade in arms.

"Sarutobi, I insist that you reconsider my proposal for the son of our late Yondaime, not only for his sake but for the village's."

Sarutobi sighed as he folded his hands on his desk. "I've already gave you my opinion on that matter. Naruto will NOT become a tool for this village to use and lose any humanity in the process. It would disgrace my promise to his father for him to be seen as a hero to the village and be treated equally. I'm not going to change my mind on this matter."

Danzo scowled before turning on his heels and walked out the door before turning back around and slamming his cane against the ground. "Mark my words, Hiruzen. Your 'compassion' for peace and the boy's welfare over this village's future and security will not only disservice the foothold of power this village could possess, but at the same time be crippling the boy of any abilities he would gain by being under my tutelage. Your foolishness will only lead both down a path to total destruction." With that he left the Sandaime sighing wearily.

(Scene break)

'All too easy'

In the heat of the evening, a figure shrouded in the darkness he moved in, moved at a quick, yet, discreet pace as he moved his way through the village of Konoha. It had only been mere hours since the tragic attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. With its arrival came the destruction of a small portion of the village, as well as the loss of many civilians, shinobi, and tragically, the life of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, and reportedly, their newborn son, who had no name. However, with the passing of the Yondaime and his family, came the defeat of the monstrous biju, thus sllowing the village to survive.

There was an undisclosed part to the late Hokage's victory, which only fe knew of. A newborn child, umbilical cord freshly cut, was used by the Hokage to seal away the monstrous biju. As his last wish to his village, he asked for the child to be looked upon as a hero. The words sadly fell upon deaf ears, mostly by those of Konoha's civilian populace. Shouts and cries for the infant's death quickly became loud and numerous. Those who were certain of Minato's sealing prowess argued themselves hoarse, in an attempt to keep the infant alive, until the newly reinstated Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was left with no other choice but to issue an order to keep the boy's secret about being a jinchuriki just that, a secret. So as to keep him safe from not only the populace of the village, but also from others who could take him from the village. All those who disobeyed the law, would be met with a swift death.

However, there are always those who care little for the law.

This is where Rabbit found himself. In addition to the twenty-six years of service he provided to the village as a shinobi, he had been a faithful member of Konoha's ANBU for six years, and had been summoned by the Hokage's advisors after the eventful meeting of the Hokage and the council had transpired.. His order from the Hokage: Take the boy to the orphange under the notion that he was an orphan due to the Kyuubi attack. The order from the advisors: Get rid of the child and leave it to its' death. The council's order had the seal from the Daimyo of the land of fire, the only person of higher standing than the Hokage. Whether or not the seal was authentic, he could not tell, but orders were orders. In exchange for his service to the council, he would be retired early, his entire existence erased, and would be replace by another person who would don his mask. He had faith in the Yondaime's abilities, however, orders overtook personal feelings, so he would carry out his orders, then retire early.

The evening was growing late, and it would not be long until he would be discovered. Rabbit began to grow ever more nervous, if he did not get rid of the child quickly, he would surely be discovered, and put to death. As his nervousness grew, he noticed a manhole cover, leading to the sewers beneath Konoha. Not having much choice, Rabbit lifted the manhole, and entered the sewer along with the infant.

As Rabbit made his way through, a thought came to his mind. What would happen if the child were to somehow live? He would have no idea who he was, no identity. He placed the child down, and quickly wrote a small note, giving the child's name, and information he would wish to know. As he finished the note and began to leave it on the baby, he heard the faint sound of footsteps. As this was a sewer, he would normally not be too worried, as there were many creatures in the sewer, so footsteps were to be expected. What unnerved him though, was that the footsteps sounded human. Being an ANBU, he was trained to recognize footsteps, as to not be fooled for whenever he was on a mission. Nervous and fearful of being discovered, he quickly placed the note upon the sleeping infant. He also summoned a small diaper bag, one he had retrieved and filled with necessary items to keep the child alive in case he found someone who would take the child in, and placed that near the infant. He quickly dashed away, leaving the small child to his fate.

A figure appeared in the darkness of the sewers, as he moved closer, a light that hung in the sewer revealed the figure to be a large humanoid rat. His fur was light gray in tone, and he had small serious eyes. What seemed out of place, apart from him being a lagre rat that could walk on two legs, was the clothing he was wearing. It was a dark brown robe that covered the bottom part of his neck, all the way to a point past his waist. In one hand, he carried a small staff that appeared to be able to function as a cane, though he was not using it as such. Behind him, four much smaller figures followed. Each of the figures was a turtle, all of them crawling on four legs. The only real difference between them and regular turtle, was the fact that these four were about the size of a house cat. The rat's name was Splinter. Behind him, were four turtles, and their lives were about to be changed, forever.

"What is this?" Splinter asked himself, as the turtles were incapable of speech at this point. He walked towards the sleeping infant, curious as to what he was doing down here in the sewers. Should he not be at home with his parents? Could it possibly have something to do with the strange noises he had heard hours ago? His curiosity continued to grow as he approached the sleeping infant, until he saw a note placed on top of him. Thankful for his ability to read, he picked up the note and began reading its contents. As he read on, his curiosity grew into rage and sadness, rage at those who wished the child dead, and sadness at the child's burden, as well as the loss of his family. He finished reading the note, and let out a sigh of frustraion. He placed the note into one of the pockets of his robe, and then picked up the child, as well as the diaper bag. "Well young Naruto," he said to the sleeping infant, "it seems that you are going to need someone to look after you for a while. I guess it is going to have to be me who does it".

As Splinter and the infant turtles continued to trek through the sewers of Konoha, they had no idea that their lives would be forever changed, due to Splinter's act of kindness.

**Chapter End**

_**Next time. Growing Up, Ninja style**_

_**Naruto grows under the tutelage of his adopted father, Splinter, and his four turtle brothers, but during a visit to the surface, he finds himself helping out a person of importance, and finding a new friend in that person.**_

**All right, this is my new story, a TMNT/Naruto crossover. I know it will seem strange to some people, but hey I've much wierder crossover, and I'm not the first one to do it. However, I wanted to do a different one than the one's I had read. For starters, this will not take place in New York, but technology will still be modern, or as modern as I can get it. Oroku Saki will become part of Konoha, and his presence will attribute to the story. The pairings will be kept secret, though those who know me will probably know what the pairings will be. And yes, these are the 2003 turtles. Don't get me wrong, I love the 1987 turtles series, though I need to take a more serious route and not make things too silly. Plus the 2003 series had way more plot, and was more interesting in my personal opinion.**

**I know this is also pretty short, but I promise chapters will be much longer.**

**And for those waiting for The Master of Flames to be updated, I'm afraid I've hit a bit of a snag. I know what I want to write, but I'm having trouble getting it written down, if that makes any sense.**

**And, for those who are curious, there at least one well done Naruto/TMNT crossover. 'Teenage Jinchuriki Shinobi' by DarkPaladinmon. Not bad, though in my opinion could have been better.**

**All right, I hope you've enjoyed this, and I will be back soon.**

**Peace.**

**Signed,**

**Dark Signer**


End file.
